


Bathed in Bubbles - The Early Years, Part One

by scarletstarker



Series: Bathed in Bubbles [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Extremely Underage, Father/Son Incest, I'm Going to Hell, Incest, M/M, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Verse, Parent Tony Stark, Parent/Child Incest, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletstarker/pseuds/scarletstarker
Summary: Nurturing takes many forms. Alpha Tony and Omega son Peter happen to enjoy baths the very best.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Bathed in Bubbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784488
Comments: 6
Kudos: 213





	Bathed in Bubbles - The Early Years, Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whenfandomscollide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenfandomscollide/gifts).



> Read the tags, lovies. The content you consume is your individual choice, a decision that is yours alone. Take care of your head space and mental well being. <3

Bath time was their favourite. Bubbles and warm water had magical results. Peter was soft, sweet, and docile when he was nurtured and cared for by his Alpha Daddy. 

The pale blue soapy washcloth knew every secret place on Peter's body. Down his back and across his waist, up his arms and over his ears; little toes and behind the knees wouldn't be forgotten.

Tony would ache with the innocence of the act, every single time, his grey lounge pants showing the evidence to curiously wide brown eyes. Those orbs missed no detail of Daddy.

Pliable, bath-warm, and sleepy Tony would pull his son from the tub and bundle him up. Carrying the small weight in his arms was a gift and unwrapping him a joy.

Soft sighs from one and deep groans from the other were the soundtrack of their evening as Tony pushed himself through small thighs.

Sated, he rested his face in Peter's neck and breathed in the sweet scent. He smiled softly. 

Another bath would always be needed.

**Author's Note:**

> How are we feeling? Good? I hope so. Lemme know if you had thoughts on the next instalment of bath time in the comments below! Love to all, be well.


End file.
